


Leash

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: The Heart of Camelot, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Arthur loves Merlin's scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge. 
> 
> First Challenge: An Interesting Use for a Scarf  
> Come up with an interesting or unusual way one of Merlin's trademark scarves might be used.

Sometimes – actually, a lot of times – Arthur wished he could just control Merlin. The idiot had no sense of self-preservation and absolutely zero ability in the field. It was just as well that he insisted on used that ridiculous handkerchief around his neck, for it allowed the King to push him around during hunting trips, keeping him from being hit by a knight’s arrow since he wasn't paying proper attention to what the others were doing and would just step in front of them as they tried to shoot their prey.  
  
(The real reason he loved it was that while he said he was trying to save his sorry ass, he would be able to touch Merlin’s neck, is fingers brushing against his bare skin, and he could see the shiver going through his manservant’s body as he did so, the way he’d swallow a gasp and lick his lips that had suddenly gone dry. Arthur delighted himself with the sight, that made his heart race, and he’d complain out loud about Merlin’s lack of skills as he dreamed of using the same scarf to move him around in a  _very_  different situation).


End file.
